


At Least It Wasn't A Blueberry

by EllieTheGreat



Series: Jay's Fifth Day Of Christmas [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, engagement drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieTheGreat/pseuds/EllieTheGreat





	At Least It Wasn't A Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredulousDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredulousDame/gifts).



“What,” Loki drawled, “In the name of Odin is that?”

Tony glanced between the sharp eyes watching him and the small black velvet box he held. “Last time I checked it was a ring. It would be kind of embarrassing if I opened it and it was a blueberry or something.”

“And why do you have a ring?” Loki demanded.

Tony squared his shoulders, drawing himself up. “It’s for you.”

Loki arched a thin black eyebrow.

“Okay, don’t fuck with me. You do know what a ring means in this realm, right?” Tony asked quickly.

Loki rolled his eyes and reached for the box.

Tony held it behind his back. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I had a whole speech. Don’t you want to hear it?”

Loki reached around his back and took the box, popping it open. He slid the thin silver band onto his finger and held his out to study it.

“Maybe later, then?” Tony muttered absently, a second before Loki had him pinned to the wall, his mouth on Tony’s neck. 


End file.
